


The Final Problem

by twoheartsamba



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsamba/pseuds/twoheartsamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock came back to Baker Street, business slowed and bordem started to sink in. But when John wakes up in the middle of the night to find a bright blue police box, in the living room, him and Sherlock will embark on an adventure that they thought would never happen. </p><p>"Did you miss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock kept Johns room at Baker Street for John's late nights working. it just so happens its one of those nights.

I had awaken to an odd mechanic wheezing sound. I glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Ugh, 3 in the morning" Getting up,I slipped into my dressing gown and slippers and walked into the parlour to investigate. I truly hoped it wasn't Sherlock up at this ungodly hour experimenting. I was stopped dead in my tracks in the door way, only to see a bright blue police box. IN MY LIVING ROOM! I had mustered up some courage to approach it and no sooner did I take that first step the door to the police box opened. A tall, wiry, man with curly white hair stumbled out and a lovely young lady with bright eyes and long flowing brown hair. "Who the hell are you? And why are here at 3 in the God damn morning?!" "Oh! Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Clara. I.. Um... I'm in need of a Consulting Detective and uh... His army doctor...." "If you're a doctor then why do you need another doctor? And why-" I wasn't even able to finish my question when Sherlock interrupted and walked in to the parlour. "Welcome Doctor!" Sherlock exclaimed in pure delight, "New face. Now that's a trick I will always admire and will figure out before my end." Clara stepped forward "We have a note from 11. But we don't know what it means." Sherlock took a deep blue card and examined its elegant silver writing. "He was dying. Crying even. Where was he?Trenzalore? I'm afraid so." He handed the note to me. It read: " Dear Clara, John, Sherlock, and myself, I've always been bad saying goodbye. So I won't say it. Remember me. But before I go. I must warn you. The Master found his way into Jim Moriarty's body. Sherlock you know what that means. Jim Moriarty is a Timelord.

I looked over to Sherlock, who upon hearing that news, was stunned and only I could see the boiling frustration that was about to erupt. "WHAT?!? Your telling me that after two years of dismantling Moriarty's regime, that he is still alive. And that my nightmare is not over?!?" The fury in his voice was like a storm on the raging on the sea. "Please Mr. Holmes. We don't know what this means." Cried Clara. "Doctor. If you wrote this. How could you not know what it means?" I shot a quizzical to Sherlock. "You said the man who wrote this is dead...." At that moment I had so many questions but I knew it was not the time. "John is it? You see Sherlock will have to explain it in greater detail. But long story short. I'm a humanoid alien that when severely injured i can heal myself. Kinda like cheating death. But as a necessary evil with this remarkable power I must change my skeletal structure. Same mind different body. A process called regeneration. Now sometimes the regeneration causes slight memory loss. That's partially why I don't remember the knowledge that was put into the note. Hence why I included myself in the letter." John was dumbfounded "Wha-" Clara handed Sherlock an envelope. It was the same colour and had the same handwriting as the note. "Tell Sherlock" where the only words written. My companions already pale face seemed to grow even paler upon seeing this. "How." The word fell off of Sherlock's lips as a soft whisper. His brows lowered and a snarl came to his features. "HOW?!? TELL ME!!!!" This frightened Clara and she grasped the Doctors arm. I handed the paper and envelope back to her and placed my hand upon Sherlock's shoulder. "Sherlock I think we all just need to sit down and talk. Maybe we could figure something out." Sherlock sat down on the sofa and I next to him. Clara sat on the chair from my desk and the Doctor stood. "You see Sherlock," began the Doctor." I don't quite have all the information but I'm sure something will pop up soon. You know that Moriarty won't stay quiet and with the masters mind combined with his, he'll come for the TARDIS. Finding him will be easy. Defeating him is the problem."


End file.
